One of Us
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Kate, Sayid, Jack i Juliet idą do obozu na plaży. Zatrzymują się nad strumykiem zamierzają rozbić obóz. Kate i Jack idą pozbierać gałęzie na ognisko. Kate pyta Jacka co robił przez tydzień u Innych. Jack odpowiedział, że zrobił interes z Benem, pomagając mu w chorobie. A w międzyczasie robił co mu mówili i o nic nie pytał. W tym samym czasie Sayid pyta się Juliet kim ona jest, ale ona odmawia odpowiedzi. Mówi mu, że on zabije ją jeśli ona powie mu wszystko co Sayid będzie chciał. Sayid krótko odpowiada, że jeśli mu nic nie powie, to ja zabije. Wraca Jack i każe Sayidowi zostawić Juliet w spokoju, ponieważ ona jest pod jego opieką. Na plaży, Charlie słyszy płacz Aarona, podchodząc widzi, że Claire śpi. Budzi ja i zauważa, że nie wygląda najlepiej, prawdopodobnie jest chora. Charlie zabiera Aarona, aby Claire mogła sie w spokoju przespać. Tymczasem w dżungli, Kate podziela zdanie Sayida w stosunku do Juliet, oboje są rozdrażnieni patrząc jak Jack zadaje się z wrogiem, oboje nie ufają zdaniu Jacka o Juliet. Kate głośno zastanawia się jak inni rozbitkowie zareagują na obecność jednej z Innych. Jack próbuje żartować z tej sytuacji, ale Juliet też jest zdenerwowana ta sytuacją. Claire budzi się, wygląda gorzej niż poprzednio. Sawyer oferuje jej przyniesienie aspiryny, ale w tym samym momencie Jack pojawia się w obozie razem z Kate i Sayidem. Wszyscy bardzo serdecznie się witają, Sawyer wydaje się, że odetchnął z ulgą widząc Kate, ucieszył się, że jest bezpieczna. Wtedy Sawyer widzi Juliet na obrzeżach obozu, wiedząc kim ona jest wyraża swoje zdziwienie pomieszane z oburzeniem, dlaczego ona tu jest. Wkrótce po przybyciu, Hurley dołącza do siedzącej na plaży przy brzegu Juliet i pyta, kim jest i dlaczego nie było jej na przystani, kiedy porwali, a wcześniej strzelali do Kate, Sawyera, Jacka i jego. Ona ironicznie odpowiada, że miała dzień wolny oraz dodaje, że pewno przyszedł tutaj teraz do niej, żeby mieć na nią oko. Hurley w tym czasie opowiada jej historię jednego z Innych – Ethana i pokazuje gdzie został pochowany. W tym samym czasie Jack opowiada innym o Juliet, że zostaje ona w ich obozie, bo ją tez Inni zostawili i dlatego można jej zaufać. Informuje także, że teraz jest ona jedna z nich („one of us”) i że Locke dołączył do Innych. Nagle Claire zaczyna upadać, łapie ją Charlie, ona krwawi. Jack pomaga zanieść ją do jej namiotu, widząc to Juliet woła Kate. Mówi jej, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać z Jackiem, ponieważ wie co dolega Claire. Juliet nakreśla sytuację Jackowi i Kate, tłumaczy im, że na wyspie wszystkie kobiety ciężarne umierają, ponieważ dziecko zwraca się przeciwko nim. Mówi im, że Ethan zachodził do ich obozu, aby pobrać próbki krwi od Claire i podawał lek Juliet. To poprzez ten lek mogła spokojnie urodzić dziecko, a nie umrzeć – była pierwszą matką na wyspie, która widziała Juliet na wyspie i poród odbył się bez problemów. Wyjaśniła, że wszystko poszło źle, kiedy Hurley spostrzegł, że Ethana nie było w samolocie, dlatego Ethan porwał Claire, żeby móc kontynuować podawanie leku, bez zdradzania informacji o Innych. Teraz choroba Claire jest reakcją na odstawienie leku i jak jego nie dostanie to umrze. Ethan miał mieć ukryte niedaleko obozu medykamenty, które podawał Claire. Sawyer i Sayid nieufając Juliet wyruszają za nią. Juliet znajduje drzewo, koło którego ukryte są leki i schowek. Kiedy wyjmuje z niego leki Sawyer i Sayid pokazują się jej. Sawyer otwiera walizkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy faktycznie znajdują się tam tylko leki. Mówią jej, że nie wróci do obozu jeśli nie odpowie im na kilka pytań. Juliet ironizuje, że Sawyer i Sayid stają się oralnymi sędziami opowiadając o ich kryminalnej przeszłości. Pyta się, czy Sayid powiedział wszystkim o incydencie w Basra. Pyta się Sawyera, czy opowiedział jak z zimna krwią zabił w noc przed odlotem z Australii człowieka. Informuje ich, że musi wrócić do obozu, bo nie chce, aby Claire umarła, chyba, że oni chcą znów swoje ręce splamić krwią Claire. Juliet wraca na plażę z lekami, chce zbliżyć się do Claire, ale drogę zastępuje jej Charlie, Jack tłumaczy mu, że ma ja jednak przepuścić. Tuż przed wykonaniem zastrzyku Juliet odbywa rozmowę z Jackiem, informuje, że za kilka godzin Claire powinna czuć się już dobrze. Jack mówi jej, że jeśli to nie pomoże on nie będzie wstanie jej dalej chronić. Juliet odpowiada, że jest tego świadoma i wykonuje zastrzyk Charlie śpi obok łózka Claire jedna ręka, trzymając ja, a drugą Aarona. Nagle Claire się budzi, wygląda znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej i zdziwiona pyta co się stało. Charlie jest bardzo zadowolony, że czuje się ona lepiej i razem uśmiechają się do siebie. Jack przynosi Juliet koc i poduszki z samolotu mówiąc, że reszta zgodziła się żeby na razie u nich została i zamieszkała. Mówi też, że pozostali będą mieli do niej pytania. Ona pyta się dlaczego Jack jej nigdy nie zapytał o nic, a on odpowiedział ponieważ ona chce równie mocno jak rozbitkowie wydostać się z tej wyspy, co czyni ja jedną z nich. Kiedy Juliet buduje szałas dla siebie, przypomina sobie rozmowę z Benem o ich planie. Rozgląda się również po osobach z obozu, na ich normalne zachowanie, uśmiecha się patrząc na Jacka i w tym samym momencie sznurek, którym przywiązuje dach układa się w liczbę 8. Retrospekcja (Juliet) Juliet i Rachel jadą do Centrum Nauk Biologicznych Mittelos. Kiedy dojeżdzają do bramy, Juliet wyłącza radio, w którym słyszymy piosenkę "Downtown" i informuje ochronę lotniska, kim jest. Ethan i Richard proszą Juliet o otwarcie bagażnika i wyciągają z niego jej bagaże. Richard informuje, że siostra nie może towarzyszyć Juliet na terenie za bramą. Juliet żegna się z siostrą i mówi, że nie będzie jej przez 6 miesięcy. Wygląda na to, że waha się przez moment, ale Rachel zapewnia ją, że nie powinna rezygnować z szansy, jaką ma, ze względu na jej stan. Rachel mówi też, że jest zupełnie zdrowa i że będzie miała dziecko. Juliet obiecuje, że wróci zanim Rachel urodzi. Ethan, Richard i Juliet wchodzą do budynku. Po podpisaniu dokumentów Ethan i Richard pytają Juliet, czy mogą sprawdzić stan jej zdrowia. Kiedy Juliet siada, a Ethan przygotowuje się do zmierzenia jej ciśnienia, Richard otwiera torebkę jakiegoś proszku i wsypuje ją do szklanki z sokiem, który następnie podaje Juliet. Kiedy Juliet pyta, co to za proszek, mężczyzna odpowiada, że to spora dawka środka uspokajającego. Juliet unosi się, dając wyraz swojemu zdziwieniu, że Richard oczekuje, by po prostu wypiła napój. Ethan mówi, że to dla jej dobra, ponieważ podróż będzie "raczej intensywna/trudna". Richard przekonuje ją, Juliet wypija sok jednym haustem i po chwili traci przytomność. Juliet budzi się w łodzi podwodnej, jest przywiązana do koi. Z więzów uwalnia ją wkrótce Ethan. Juliet wychodzi z łodzi. Wita ją Ben. Sala operacyjna. Urządzenie rejestrujące tętno wyświetla płaski sygnał (brak tętna). Ciężarna kobieta leżąca na stole operacyjnym to Sabine. Ethan, który ją operował, oznajmia Juliet, że kobieta nie żyje. Na sali znajduje się również Goodwin, który próbuje pocieszyć Juliet. W następnej scenie widzimy Juliet, siedzącą samotnie na skalnym wybrzeżu. Nadchodzi Ben. Pociesza on Juliet, mówiąc, że Sabine zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie podjęła, zachodząc w ciążę. Juliet mówi, że problemy z ciążą kobiet na wyspie pojawiają się w momencie poczęcia. Mówi też, że byłaby pewna swojej teorii tylko wtedy, gdyby Ben pozwolił jej zabrać jedną z kobiet z wyspy. Ben odpowiada po prostu, że to niemożliwe. Juliet prosi Bena, żeby pozwolił jej wrócić do domu, ponieważ nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej, a okres sześciu miesięcy już minął. Juliet chce wrócić, ponieważ za 3 miesiące jej siostra będzie rodzić. Ben odpowiada jej, że Rachel nie urodzi, ponieważ do tego czasu będzie martwa. Mówi też, że Rachel znów zachorowała na raka. Podaje Juliet dokumenty, wyglądające jak wyniki badań. Juliet wpada w złość, ma żal do Bena, że nie powiedział jej o tym wcześniej. Pyta też, skąd Ben ma informacje o stanie zdrowia Rachel - okazuje się, że dostarczył je Mikhail. Ben proponuje układ: jeżeli Juliet zgodzi się zostać na wyspie i będzie kontynuować swoją pracę, Ben dołoży wszelkich starań, by Rachel została wyleczona. Ben zaznacza też, że nikt na wyspie nigdy nie miał raka i dodaje, że całą sprawą osobiście zajmie się Jacob. Dzień przed katastrofą samolotu - Juliet siedzi na łóżku, owinięta tylko kołdrą, i je lody. Rozmawia z Goodwinem. Mówi, że jutro minią trzy lata odkąd przybyła na wyspę. Ktoś puka do drzwi. Juliet otwiera. Karl przyniósł zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Juliet spogląda na nie i idzie do domu Bena, by mu je pokazać. Juliet informuje go, że przyczyną bólu pleców, na który skarżył się Ben, jest guz, otaczający jeden z kręgów. Ben wygląda na przerażonego tą wiadomością. Juliet unosi się i przypomina Benowi jego własne słowa, że żaden z mieszkańców wyspy nigdy nie miał raka. Oskarża Bena o kłamstwo w sprawie powrotu Rachel do zdrowia i żąda natychmiastowego zobaczenia się z nią. Ben odmawia i mówi stanowczo, że nie kłamał w tej sprawie i nie jest kłamcą, a Rachel jest zdrowa. Juliet wybucha płaczem, błaga Bena, by pozwolił jej wrócić do domu. Ben odmawia i wychodzi z kuchni. Część kolejnej sceny retrospekcji jest nam znana - Juliet ociera łzy, spoglądając w lustro, i próbuje się uspokoić. W tle słyszymy "Downtown". Podczas spotkania klubu książki do domu Juliet dobiega hałas. Na niebie widoczny jest rozpadający się samolot (lot 815). Ben wydaje rozkazy, wysyła Ethana i Goodwina na krańce wyspy. Chwilę później Ben wzywa Juliet i prosi o chwilę rozmowy. Oboje udają się do stacji Płomień. Mikhail opowiada im szczegóły dotyczące samolotu, który rozbił się na wyspie (numer lotu, trasa, liczba osób na pokładzie). Ben prosi o szczegółowe dane dotyczące każdego pasażera, prosi też o połączenie z Richardem w "Acadia Park". Zwraca się do Juliet mówiąc, że zabolały go jej słowa o tym, że jest kłamcą. Na jednym z ekranów pojawia się gazeta z aktualną datą, po czym Juliet widzi swoją siostrę, bawiącą się z dzieckiem na placu zabaw. Ben mówi, że ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu lekarzy, jej rak zniknął zupełnie około 2 lat temu. Juliet płacze. Ben mówi również, ze Rachel ma syna o imieniu Julian. Chwilę później obraz znika. Ben zaznacza, że nie kłamał. Juliet ponownie prosi o możliwość powrotu do domu, ale Ben odmawia, mówiąc, że musi ona pozostać na wyspie do czasu zakończenia swojej pracy. Juliet mówi, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ wszystkie matki na wyspie umierają. Ben mówi, że znajdą więcej matek i sugeruje, że w rozbitym samolocie mogły znajdować się kobiety w ciąży. W kolejnej scenie widzimy Juliet i Bena, siedzących przy stole kuchennym. Ben prosi ją o powtórzenie planu. Juliet mówi, że ma zabrać Kate do dżungli, przykuć się kajdankami do jej ręki i udawać, że Inni ją również zostawili, opuszczając osadę. Celem Juliet ma być pozyskanie współczucia Kate. Następnie Juliet ma wrócić z Kate, Jackiem i Sayidem do obozu rozbitków i spróbować zyskać ich zaufanie. Ben nadmienia, że implant znajdujący się w ciele Claire został aktywowany i w przeciągu 48 godzin Claire będzie potrzebowała pomocy medycznej. Dodaje też, że w umówionym miejscu zostawi niezbędne leki. Ben pyta, czy wszystko jest w porządku, po czym podaje Juliet maskę gazową i dodaje "Do zobaczenia za tydzień". Teorie One of Us/Theories --> Ciekawostki Dokumenty, które Ben podaje Juliet, by udowodnić, że nastąpił nawrót choroby Rachel, to wyniki badań MĘŻCZYZNY ważącego 187 funtów (85kg), o wzroście 5'11" (180cm). Cytaty Hurley: Cześć. Juliet: Cześć. Hurley: Jesteś jedną z tamtych, co? Juliet: Jestem Juliet. Hurley: Nie było cię wtedy na przystani. Kiedy założyli nam na głowy worki. Po tym, jak do nas strzelali. Juliet: Miałam dzień wolny. ---- Sayid: Powiedziałaś, że jeśli powiesz mi o wszystkim, to ja cię zabiję.Sprawdzę, czy rzeczywiście tak będzie. Juliet: Nie mamy na to czasu. Sawyer: My nie mamy nic w planie. Mamy tyle czasu, ile chcemy. Juliet: Wiecie, co jest interesujące? To, że teraz wy dwaj macie się za strażników moralności. Powiedz mi, Sayid. Ile czasu minęło, zanim powiedziałeś im ile dokładnie osób torturowałeś? James, ty na pewno zaraz po katastrofie zebrałeś wszystkich w około i powiedziałeś im o człowieku, którego zastrzeliłeś z zimną krwią na dzień przed odlotem. Więc może darujemy sobie tę waszą udawaną prawość. Zabieram te leki do Claire. A wy mi na to pozwolicie. Jeśli ich nie dostanie, umrze. A ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebujecie, jest więcej krwi na waszych rękach. Galeria Grafika:Auto-alpert-3x16.jpg|Juliet żegna się z siostrą. Grafika:3x16_łódź_podwodna.jpg|Juliet przybywa na wyspę. Grafika:3x16_Rachel-Julian.jpg|Ben udowadnia Juliet, że Rachel i jej syn mają się dobrze. Grafika:3x16_Juliet_Goodwin.jpg|Juliet całuje Goodwina w łóżku. Grafika:3x16_Juliet_Ben.jpg|Juliet powtarza co planują z Benem. Grafika:3x16_Wyniki Rachel.jpg|Wyniki Rachel, które Ben pokazuje Juliet. Linki da:One of Us de:3.16 Eine von uns en:One of Us es:One of Us fr:3x16 it:Una di noi nl:One of Us pt:One of Us ru:Одна из нас